Somente essa vez
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Somente essa vez iria ser um pouco gentil com ele. Não acreditava que fosse por sentir falta dele, embora esse fosse uma verdade que ela nunca iria admitir. Nem para si mesma. - NatsuLucy - One-Shot •


Fairy Tail Não me pertence! 8D

**Somente dessa vez**

｡

｡

"_Onde está o Natsu?"_

"_Disse que ia sair em missão..."_

"_Hm..."_

"_Pensei que vocês eram um time..."_

"_Aquele idiota..."_

"_Ele deixou isso pra você, Lucy."_

"_Anh?!"_

｡

｡

Idiota! Sempre achando que vai conseguir tudo por conta própria. É por atos impensados como aquele que eles sempre se meteram em confusão. Sempre com a mesma frase, dizendo que os amigos servem para ajudar aos outros e agora ele simplesmente se manda em uma missão sem chamá-la. Logo ela, que ajudara ele em alguns casos, cuja casa ele invade quando bem entende. Logo ela, que tanto precisava de dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel.

Por mais que Lucy estivesse chateada, ela estava feliz. Um pouco. Ela poderia assim conseguir uma missão simples, onde ele não poderia estar envolvido e não haveria destruição de nada. Assim o dinheiro pela missão seria integralmente dela e ela poderia pagar o aluguel de uma vez por todas.

Mas já fazia três dias que ele estava fora, pelo que soube. Será que estaria tudo bem?

"_Imbecil!"_

E ainda acha que ela vai sentir falta dele. Contanto que ele não destruísse nada – o que era praticamente impossível – ela não estaria ligando para o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Naquele momento, ela procurou esquecer Natsu e sua aparente falta de bom senso e se concentrar em escolher uma missão útil.

Lucy olhou o quadro demoradamente, analisando todos os aspectos possíveis de cada uma das missões ali contidas. A que parecia segura, fácil, com uma boa recompensa e, acima de tudo, onde provavelmente Natsu não estaria por perto, foi a que ela escolheu. Teria que passar o fim de semana como babá de uma criança em uma cidade não muito longe dali.

Os pais precisavam viajar e queriam que um mago servisse de babá e segurança, mas o que poderia acontecer de tão ruim a uma criança fofa e bonitinha?

｡

｡

Muito bem. Agora ela estava convencida: muita coisa poderia acontecer a uma criança fofa, bonitinha, mimada e encrenqueira. A menina a tinha feito de empregada, babá, escrava. O termo que lhe for melhor. Não bastou a ela brincar com a cara de Lucy mudando de ideia sobre o que queria quantas vezes lhe parecesse divertido, causando nela um cansaço que nem mesmo ela achou que teria algum dia.

Sorvete, morango com chocolate, banana caramelizada, uma infinidade de doces, bolos dos tipos mais estranhos e variados. E a cada vez que Lucy conseguia terminar algo, o pedido mudava. Ao fim dos três dias que passara com a menina, ela agradeceu infinitamente pelo tempo passar bem rápido.

Além das comidas, Caroline tinha uma tendência muito grande a se meter em confusão. Subia em árvores e caia lá de cima, conquistando alguns arranhões que Lucy não saberia como explicar. Assustava os outros empregados, escondeu as chaves da maga, fugiu para o vilarejo mais próximo e quando Lucy a encontrou, ela estava em um bar dizendo que queria trabalhar ali, porque os pais a exploravam e a nova babá era uma bêbada irresponsável.

Lucy chegou em casa com seu pagamento, já sem saber se valera o esforço pela quantia paga. Jogando-se em sua cama, ela só queria descansar sem qualquer incomodo.

O que não seria possível – e ela soube disso quando escutou a voz de Natsu.

"Lucy!!"

"Ah não..." – Ela choramingou – "Por que você está aqui? Pensei que estivesse numa missão"

"Ah, não. Cheguei faz pouco tempo e soube que você estava chegando hoje. Então eu vim te fazer companhia..."

"Tá, agora já pode ir..."

"Mas você vai sentir minha falta..."

"Eu não vou sentir sua falta! Eu não senti sua falta enquanto esteve fora! Eu não senti falta enquanto _eu _estive fora..." – Falou mal-humorada.

"Não seja tão..."

"TÃO O QUÊ?"

"Ok, estou indo..."

E Lucy parou para olhá-lo pela primeira vez àquela tarde. E não, não estava sentindo pena dele por ter sido tão grossa. Provavelmente ele entenderia que ela só queria sua privacidade. Além disso, nunca tinha sido tão fácil expulsá-lo dali, para começo de conversa.

Aquele aperto em seu peito – que antes era uma coisa ínfima e sem qualquer sentido – aumentou. Não queria pensar sobre isso, mas estava se tornando realmente incomodo pensar que ele poderia ter ficado chateado com aquilo.

Levantou-se da cama ainda indecisa sobre ir atrás dele ou não. Um pequeno envelope sobre sua mesa, onde algumas letras de alguém que sequer parecia tão preocupado com sua escrita, mas que estava com pressa, chamaram-lhe a atenção.

Ali dentro, ela encontrou dinheiro suficiente para pagar o aluguel. E a letra era a mesma do bilhete que Natsu escrevera para ela pouco antes de sair de Magnólia.

E a culpa se apoderou de sua mente. Como poderia ser tão injusta?!

Andou. Correu. Parou. Chamou.

Os olhos dele sorriam. Os lábios sorriam ainda mais. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha de tão legal e engraçado, ou feliz naquilo. Ela só... só iria agradecer.

Lucy também não tinha a menor ideia do que diria. Só um obrigado bastaria? Ou se viessem acompanhados de um pedido de desculpas seria melhor? Por que mesmo ela estava se preocupando com aquilo? Era só o Natsu. O Dragon Slayer meio idiota que era seu amigo, que enjoava com transportes e que era _mesmo_ meio idiota. O Natsu de sempre.

Por que suas orelhas queimavam? E seu rosto? Por que de repente parecia que ele estava ficando vermelho e quente?

E seu coração batia rápido. Muito rápido para alguém que simplesmente havia corrido para alcançar um _amigo_.

Olhou para o envelope em suas mãos. Em sua mente, memórias de todas as vezes em que ele estivera lá para ajudá-la quando fosse preciso. E mesmo que, às vezes, ele invadisse sua casa, ela não poderia negar que ainda era bom tê-lo por perto.

Então ela se aproximou dele. Sua mente tentava pensar em que tipo de coisa poderia fazer para agradecê-lo. Seu corpo se inclinava na direção dele e o beijava na bochecha. Um murmúrio escapara de seus lábios e eles sorriram.

"Obrigada..."

Somente essa vez iria ser um pouco gentil com ele. Ele fora gentil. Nada melhor que dar gentileza em troca. Não era como se estivesse assim por sentir saudade, por... por qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse _agradecimento_, era o que ela pensava. Entretanto, por mais que ele fosse inconveniente, sem noção e tantas outras coisas mais, ela sentiu, sente e sentirá falta dele.

Só não iria admitir para ninguém. Nem para si mesma.

｡

｡

｡

｡

**N/A.: **Ain que lindz, minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail! \o/

Então, pessoas que frequentam esse fandom, espero que essa fic esteja comestível. Ficou meio bobinha, meio idiotinha, mas eu queria tanto escrever algo com essa ideia que eu quis publicá-la.

Deixem reivews para eu saber no que posso melhorar! Críticas são boas, elogios são ótimos e reviews são melhores ainda! HOHO'

É isso...

;D


End file.
